


To Save a Doll

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Descent [25]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, F/M, Murder, POV Second Person, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: You didn’t like what his “Master” had done to him, couldn’t stand to see him like that at all. So you decided you’d set him free.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted to Tumblr on December 9, 2013.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Part of the Descent Series of one Shots. Written for an anon, but I think this is really different from what they expected. I said I’d do short stuff but this was such an inspiration and I got too excited. I guess in the grand scheme of things, this is probably in the ball park of my fucked up Hongbin fics so… Uh, seriously no warm and fluffy feelings here. Inspired by Voodoo Doll MV and loosely connected to my other one shots.

“Master!” Ken called out as he led you by the arm into the compound. He had blindfolded you halfway there, but left your hands free. The grip on your arm was firm, but not so tight that it would bruise. When his initial call went unheeded, he yelled again, voice cracking and tone rising on the second syllable, “Master!” He stopped walking and pulled you close to his side. Just what was going on? Where were you?

“Master! I brought you a present!” Ken called again. Having enough of not knowing what was happening around you, you pulled your blindfold down. You instantly regretted it, gagging. The first thing you saw was a man strung up to the ceiling by six hooks in his back. Ken jerked your arm as he took a few more steps into the room. “Master! I brought you a present!”

You surveyed the room, growing more horrified every second. There were six cells, but only four were occupied. All of the men were attached to ropes. None of them seemed to care about your presence—all of them except for one. He was in the smallest cage, displayed as if he were some fine piece of art. Glass embedded in his arms and chest, terrifying Xs for eyes, and snarling like a wild beast and beating on the glass—he was something to be feared. Just what the hell was this place?

Suddenly you heard the click of heels in the distance. You swung your head around trying to find where they were coming from. The only possibility was a hallway adjacent to the one you’d entered from. A young woman strode down the hallway, her long black dress flaring out with her quick steps.  She was gorgeous but stern faced and serious, filled with confidence and oozed a sense of superiority and control. She gripped a singled hand-stitched doll in her hand. When her eyes met yours, she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

“What the hell is _this_?” she bit out, voice melodic but harsh.

“A present, Master,” Ken replied, a sick grin twisting his face as he met her with challenging but desire filled eyes. The perversion in his expression caught you off guard. Where was the cut puppy-like man you’d met just a few hours ago?

“Anyway you look at her, she isn’t _him_ ,” she hissed.

“But weren’t you bored? I’ve brought you a new plaything,” Ken explained, shoving you towards her. Once between them, you didn’t know what to do, growing more scared by the minute.

“You’re fucking useless,” she spat at him. Ken’s proud expression melted away, a deep depression taking its place. “Throw her to Hongbin and get back out there and _find him_.”

“ _No_ ,” Ken suddenly snarled, the drastic change in his tone of voice causing your knees to shake.  This was not the man you’d met earlier. “If you won’t take her, then she’s _mine._ ” You didn’t know how to feel at his words—was it good or— Ken’s “Master” started laughing hysterically, finding it so amusing that she stumbled back and bent forward.

“And here I’d thought I’d show her mercy by giving her a quick death,” she said when she got herself under control. Her voice turned serious again with her next words, “Throw her to Hongbin and come to my room for your punishment.” Ken held his ground, shaking but determined not to relent just yet. You looked him over, wondering just how this women, how this “Master” of his, could hold so much control over him. You couldn’t believe that this was the real Ken. You were convinced that the man you’d spoken with earlier was the real him.

You had met Ken hours earlier while sitting in a café. Both of you had been alone. He had been sitting quietly, a forlorn expression on his face as he seemed to wait for someone. He was so dashing in his fine suit that you couldn’t help stealing glances at him. Yet you hadn’t dared to approach him at all, in fear that he’d been waiting for his lover. After thirty minutes of stealing glances, he finally approached you.

“Are you alone?” he asked bashfully.

“Yes, but aren’t you waiting for someone?”

“I was, but I don’t think they’re coming,” he explained, a beautiful, sheepish smile spreading across his lips.

“Your lover?”

“A friend,” he corrected. His smile slid into a knowing smirk as his eyes twinkled. “Mind if I join you?” You accepted his offer instantly, unable to believe your luck. The conversation that followed was so light hearted and funny. His smile was gorgeous; his jokes were overwhelmingly funny. He set your heart at ease, and before you knew it, the sun was setting. In those brief few hours, you felt like you’d fallen in love. But as he realized the sun was setting, his eyes grew distant and sad.

“Master won’t like it if I’m not back soon,” he mumbled as he stared out the café’s window at the darkening sky.

“Master?” you questioned. Ken’s eyes widened as he realized what he said. “Who’s Master?”

“Oh, it’s just the nickname we give our land lady,” Ken laughed off. “But I really should be getting back.”

“Wait! I want to get to know you more. This has been really nice.” Ken looked at you seriously for a long moment before opening his mouth.

“Are you sure?” His question didn’t sit well with you, but you were certain he was someone you wanted to pursue.

“Of course I’m sure,” you replied. A big grin broke out on his face and he grabbed your hand.

“I don’t think it’s what you’re expecting, but I’d love to take you home,” he’d said. And he was right—you’d definitely not been expecting this. Everything you’d fallen for earlier was gone. This was what his “master” did to him, and it sickened you. You had to help him, and in the process save yourself from whatever this crazy bitch was planning. You turned to face the woman fully.

“What makes you think you can command him like that?” you ask after gathering up all your courage. Surprised, she looked at you, eyes wide and confused. Suddenly a cruel grin spread across her lips. Without looking away from you, she spoke.

“Ken. Throw her to Hongbin.” When Ken still didn’t move, she lifted the doll into the air. Continuing to hold your gaze, she dropped the doll to the ground. Ken fell to his knees just behind you. Confused, you snapped your gaze back to Ken. Suddenly, he yelped, crumpling in and gripping his stomach. You moved to comfort him. “I wouldn’t touch him if I were you.”

You halted in your spot, hands hovering above his shoulder. Slowly, you turned to look at her. She’d stepped on the doll with her heel. “What will happen if I do?” you ask shakily.

“I’ll hurt him more,” She replied, lifting her foot off the doll. Ken lurched forward, the pain disappearing from his features. He stared at the doll for a few long moments. This action confused you. His fingers twitched and he moved to get up, but the instant he did, Master slammed her heel into the doll again. Ken crumpled in pain once more. It clicked—she was controlling him with the doll. That was why he didn’t dare to defy her.

“It’s hurts,” Ken whimpered. Unable to watch him getting tortured, you stood up straight.

“If this is how you get him to do what you want, you’re a coward,” you spat at her. She didn’t respond to you, and instead turned to look at Ken. Her dismissal pissed you off. If she was going to be like that, you’d free Ken by force. You charged, intending to knock her off the doll. However, before you could get close, she kicked the doll away towards a small table in the center of the room. Just as you were processing the action, she landed a kick to your head and you crashed to the ground disoriented. While you were down, Master strolled across the room to fetch the doll, kicking Ken over as he tried to crawl after it. You struggled to get back to your feet, shaking off the dizziness from the blow.

Master had selected a large needle from the table. Fearing for Ken, you lunged. Colliding with her, you both crashed to the ground. You scrambled for the doll as Maser tried to regain her bearings. Just as your hand wrapped around the doll’s arm, you felt the needle pierce into your forearm. You cried out in pain, but didn’t release the doll, instead starting a battle over tug-o-war for it. You fought for it, Master eventually releasing the needle to get a better grip on the doll. Then you heard a sound that sent shivers down your spine—the cloth of the doll ripped at the joint of its arm and Ken released an excruciating scream. Horrified, you released the doll and stumbled off Master. She looked at the doll pitiably for a moment before turning to look at you.

“Oh god…” you spewed in horror, “I’m so sorry Ken. I’m so, _so_ sorry!” You turned to look at the man, who was collapsed on the floor clutching his bloody and limp arm. “I-I just thought if I could get the doll… Somehow I could figure out how to break her control…” Your rambling was cut short by Master’s laughter.

“The only way to break the curse is to kill me,” she explained, a wild smile spread across her lips. The only way was to kill her? You glanced around the room at the men in the other cells. They looked so miserable. And then there was Ken. They had all been tortured enough. You made up your mind. You had to do it for them—for Ken. You pulled the large needle lodged in you arm out and lunged for Master again.

“I’ll set them free!” you screamed as you pinned her to the ground. You raised your hand high into the air. Just as you were about to stab down to her heart, a strong hand roughly grabbed your arm. Confused, you turned to look behind you, Master erupting into laughter as your jaw dropped. Ken jerked you away from Master and pulled you to your feet. Your eyes snapped to the Master, only to find that she had dropped the doll and it lay a few inches from her hand. Horrified, you looked up, realizing that the other men were all at their barriers, growling and glaring at you.

“Why?!” You cried, not comprehending his actions at all. He snarled and threw you to the ground, picking up a knife from the table as you fell. Terrified, you scooted away from him, but his long legs closed the distance between you quickly. Hitting a wall, you found that you no longer had any place to run. Ken stepped over you then lowered himself so he was straddling your hips. You struggled against him, hoping you had a chance since he only had one arm—but his handy cap proved to do nothing to help you. He pressed the knife to your throat, stopping all resistance from you.

“Too bad you had to go and try to kill us…” Ken said, his voice hollow and dark. “If you’d have stayed quiet, I would have gotten to fuck you,” his voice grew gruff and raw with desire. Your stomach dropped and you began to shake. Tears began streaming down your cheeks as you realized there was no getting out of this. “But you tried to kill Master. I can’t let you live after you tried to kill the only woman I’ve ever loved.” He pressed the knife down and drug, slicing deep into your throat. The pain was searing, causing you to gasp as blood began to spill from your neck.

“Now, now. Don’t cry,” Ken said, a gentle smile spreading across his lips as he reached up to wipe a tear from your eye. “At least it won’t hurt when Hongbin dismembers you.”


	2. ~Epilogue~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was originally posted on Tumblr on December 10, 2013.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: I had wanted to continue this piece originally, but I didn’t think there was a good way to do it in the story, so I’ve made an epilogue from the POV of Master/Reader, who is the main character portrayal in the rest of the oneshots. Hmm… Maybe I’m becoming too invested in that character? Anyway, it’s short.
> 
> 11/6/18 Note: I originally posted this as a separate piece because of the POV swap, however, it feels inappropriate to post as a standalone piece on AO3 given the fact that it focuses less on VIXX than it does on the OCs...

“You said I was cowardly for controlling Ken like that…” you mused, poking the the decapitated head in front of you. Though maybe decapitated wasn’t exactly the right word for it. Most of her central nervous system and a good part of her spine was still connected to her head. Hongbin’s skills were terrifying. “Maybe you’re right, but Ken is even more cowardly than me.”

You didn’t know her name to give her a proper memorial tablet, but that wasn’t so unusual around here. Hongbin especially tended to drag back things you had to dispose of. It was a pity, the way she had to go, but in the end it was probably more humane than what would have happened otherwise. 

“I tried to spare you the pain you would’ve felt at his hand. It’s not something I would wish on any woman, even though I had to have you killed in the end.” The sound of a bone cracking drew your eyes away from her face. Hongbin sat on the floor outside his cage, covered in blood. Long tethers prevented him from moving too far away from his cage, though you doubted he’d move much while still so preoccupied. He was stripping the flesh and tendons from the girl’s right hand and accidentally broke a finger in the process. You returned your gaze to her face. “Had you not removed the blindfold, I probably could have let you live.”

“She’s another innocent victim of your wrath. How long are you going to keep this up?” Ravi’s deep voice called out to you. You shot a glare at him.

“I will continue until you bring  _him_ to me,” you hissed. “Besides, every single one of you was ready to leap out of your cage to save me. Don’t act like you’re better than me.” Ravi scoffed and walked further into his cage.

You turned back to the girl and poked her one more time.

“You never stood a chance against me. It’s a pity you fell for Ken’s airs. You probably could have gotten a really nice guy had you gone your separate ways today.” You sighed a stood, straightening your skirt. “He’s not in much of a position to stalk pretty girls anymore, after all.”

Your skirt flared as you turned on your heel and headed to the small table in the center of the room to sit down. For all the trouble that useless Ken had brought you, he had at least managed to stave off your boredom temporarily.


End file.
